Rangiku's Problem
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Rangiku is madly in love with Gin Ichimaru so she trys to slip a love potion into his tea but what happens if Byakuya drink's the tea instead?  I do not own Bleach.


"_**Rangiku's problem"**_

Rangiku was sitting down drinking tea and thinking about Ichimaru. _Hmmm why can't Gin fall in love with me…ugh this is silly he's a captain he would never love me…_ she thought she sighed and looked up to find Nemu standing in front of her.

"Um Nemo hi …do you want some tea?" Rangiku offered.

"No thank you…I came to ask you why you look so sad"

"Oh it's uh…nothing" Rangiku blushed.

"It is something now tell" Nemu said with a scary expression on her face.

"Um ok but please don't tell anyone."

Nemu nodded.

"Well I like captain Ichimaru a lot and I want him to like me too" Rangiku explained.

"Oh I can help you come with me" Nemu said grabbing Rangiku by the arm.

"W-where are we going?" Rangiku asked confused.

"To see captain Kurotsuchi"

"Why?" asked Rangiku.

"He made a love potion that I think might come in handy for you" Nemu said.

Rangiku didn't really understand what she meant but she decided to go along with it. Once they got to the Squad 12 quarters she saw Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Captain Mayuri?" Nemu asked.

"What is it now Nemu?" he yelled.

"I was wondering if I could have the love potion you've been working on?" Nemu asked politely.

"Why what for?" He asked.

"Well Rangiku wants to win over some one's heart" Nemu explained.

"Hmm whose if may ask?" Mayuri smiled.

"Um…Gin Ichimaru…" Rangiku blushed.

"Ah Gin…alright then just be careful with it" He said handing it over to her.

"Thank you so much Captain Kurotsuchi!" Rangiku bowed.

Before she left she hugged Nemu and thanked her for her help and ran off to find Ichimaru. Once she found him she suddenly felt nervous.

"Uh captain Ichimaru?" Rangiku muttered.

"Oh hello Rangiku" he smiled at her.

"I was um wondering if you would like to have some tea with me?" she asked.

"Oh yes of cores I would love too" he said happily.

Rangiku smiled and Ichimaru and her walked over to get the tea. Once they got to where they were headed they sat down and Ichimaru smiled gently at her. When he wasn't looking she slipped the love potion in his tea and smiled at him.

"So how have you been Rangiku?" he asked.

"I've been very good thank you" she blushed.

"That's good to hear" he smiled picking up his cup.

_Yes he's going to drink it and he will finally be mine!_ She thought excitedly, but just then Renji burst thru the doors. _Ugh what horrible timing you idiot! _ She thought.

"Hey Rangiku … oh and captain Ichimaru hello!" he bowed.

"Hello Abarai care to join us?" he smiled setting down his cup.

"Yes thank you" Renji smiled sitting next to Rangiku.

Ichimaru picked up his cup again and brought it to his lips. _Yes. Yes. Yes!_ Thought Rangiku but then a hell butterfly flew onto Ichimaru's hand and he set his cup down.

"Oh I'm sorry Rangiku I'm afraid captain Aizen wants to see me perhaps we can do this another time" he said apologetically.

"Yes good bye captain Ichimaru" she sighed as he left.

Just then Byakuya walked up to them.

"Renji where have you been you have paper work to do!" he said in a toneless voice.

"I-I'm sorry Captain! I'll get right on it! Please except this tea as my apologies" Renji said handing him Ichimaru's tea cup.

Byakuya nodded and took the tea and put it to his lips. _NOOO! _Rangiku thought as she reached for the cup but the tea was already gone. Byakuya sat down across from them and pink covered his cheeks.

"Captain are you ok you look flushed!" Renji said rushing to his side.

"Yes, yes I'm fine….but…..I think I love you Rangiku!" He smiled.

Rangiku spit out her tea "Excuse me?"

Renji looked at Byakuya in shock.

"I love you Rangiku Matsumoto" he smiled grabbing her hand.

"Um no you don't" she said taking her hand away.

"Yes I do I love you so much you shall become Lady Kuchiki" he smiled.

"N-no Captain Kuchiki you drank a love potion!" she tried to explain.

"Nonsense! I know I love you! And please don't call me captain Kuchiki call me Byakuya your going to be my wife very soon" he smiled.

_Oh great I need to find captain Hitsugaya! _ She thought as she ran out the door.

"Rangiku wait!" Byakuya called after her.

Rangiku ran even faster then she found Hitsugaya.

"Captain! You have to help me!" she said panting.

Hitsugaya looked at her with a concerned face "What is it Matsumoto?"

"Captain Kuchiki thinks he's in love with me!" she said.

"What? Byakuya in love? You're joking right?" he laughed.

"I'm serious captain! He wants me to become his wife! I can be Rangiku Kuchiki!"

"I still don't believe you" Hitsugaya said.

Right when he said that Byakuya came up from behind Rangiku and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Hello my darling Rangiku" he whispered.

"AHH!" yelled Rangiku shoving his arms off her.

"What's wrong I just wanted a kiss" he pouted childishly.

"We need help!" Rangiku said grabbing shocked Hitsugaya be the arm and ran off.

They ran looking for Kurotsuchi but they found Rukia and Ukitake instead.

"Rukia! You need to control your brother he's gone crazy!" yelled Rangiku.

"What? What do you mean he's gone crazy?" Rukia asked concerned.

"Let's just say he wants me to be your sister-in-law and just a few minutes ago he tried to kiss me!" she yelled.

"That sounds nothing like him that can't be Byakuya" said Rukia.

"Oh it was I didn't believe it either" said Hitsugaya.

"What on earth is causing him to act like this?" Asked Ukitake.

"Well I uh tried to slip a love potion into captain Ichimaru's tea but captain Kuchiki drank it instead" Rangiku confessed.

"I see who gave you the love potion?" asked Ukitake

"Captain Kurotsuchi"

"We have to find him then" said Ukitake.

Just then Byakuya was there.

"Hello my sweet Rangiku" he smiled playing with her hair.

"Rukia control your brother!" she yelled shoving Rukia into him.

Byakuya looked down at his little sister and smiled "Hello Rukia! Rangiku would make a perfect sister-in-law for you wouldn't you agree" he smiled poking Rukia's cheek.

_Wow I never seen Byakuya act like this he's acting a bit like Urahara and Ichigo's dad... _Rukia thought to herself.

"Brother you need to calm down your not in love with Rangiku you drank a love potion!" Rukia explained.

Then Byakuya hugged Rukia taking her by surprise because he's never done that before.

"Aw! Rukia don't worry you think once Rangiku and I get married I wont have time for you that's not true sweetie! I promise we will all hang out like a family!" he smiled patting Rukia's head.

Byakuya ran over to Rangiku and pulled her into a big hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Please Captain Kuchiki stop!" Yelled Rangiku pushing him off her.

"Rangiku you go find Kurotsuchi we'll take care of Byakuya!" said Hitsugaya.

Rangiku nodded and started to run but Byakuya used flash step.

"Oh no you don't" he smirked.

Hitsugaya caught Byakuya off guard and Rangiku took that as her chance to run. Rangiku ran and she ran into Izuru and Shuhei.

"Rangiku what's wrong? You look scared." Said Izuru.

"Captian Kuchiki thinks he's in love with me!" she said.

"What?" Shuhei asked in shock.

"I don't have enough time to explain pleases tell me where captain Kurotsuchi is!" she said.

"He's with Nemu by the gate" Izuru said.

"Thanks" smiled Rangiku and she ran off.

Just as she disappeared Byakuya showed up.

"Rangiku?" he called out playfully.

"Captian Kuchiki?"

"Oh Izuru! Have you seen that beautiful Rangiku?" he smiled.

"Um yes but I can't tell you where she it captain" Izuru said.

"Oh? And why's that?" he smiled.

"I-I'm sorry captain Kuchiki I just can't!" Izuru said nervously.

"Hmm well then…." He said pulling out his Zanpakuto "Senbonzakura…"

"OK! Ok! I'LL TELL YOU! She went to find Captian Kurotsuchi by the gate!" he yelled in a scared voice.

"Hehe Thank you Izuru!" he smiled patting his head and he ran by.

Rangiku finally found Kurotsuchi _yes! Finally this can be over with!_ She thought.

"Captian Kurotsuchi I need your help!" she yelled.

"What is it?" he yelled.

"Captain Kuchiki thinks he's in love with me all because of your stupid love potion now fix it!" she yelled then she realized she yelled at a captain "Oh um I'm sorry Captain Can you please fix it" she bowed.

Kurotsuchi just ignored her yelling and walked up to her "It wares off after a day so you should hide" he suggested.

"What? I have to hide all day?" she frowned.

"I'm afraid so" Kurotsuchi said walking away.

Then Izuru came running at full speed toward Rangiku.

"Raaaaaangiiiiiikuuuu!" he yelled as Byakuya was right behind him.

"Come on Izuru!" she said grabbing his arm and pulling him into the nearest house they could find and locked the door.

Byakuya started banging on the door "Rangiku come out I know your in there!" he yelled. He waited for her response but she didn't answer "fine then senbonzakura…" he said holding up his zanpakuto. Then it was silent.

"D-do you think he's gone?" asked Izuru.

"I don't know lets check" Rangiku said opening the door to find Byakuya on the floor and Rukia standing over him.

"Thank you Rukia!" she yelled hugging her.

Then captain Unohana appeared. "Please take captain Kuchiki to the sickbay" she said nicely to her squad.

Once Byakuya woke up he was strapped down to the table.

"Rangiku! Help me darling Rangiku!" he yelled.

"Don't worry Matsumoto he'll return to his normal self in a while" smiled Unohana.

Then next day when Byakuya woke up Rukia and Ukitake told him the whole story he was extremely embarrassed by his actions and apologized to everyone.

Rangiku was sitting outside by a Cherry Blossom tree and she saw Ichimaru come from behind her.

"Hello Rangiku"

Rangiku jumped up "Oh good morning captain Ichimaru!" she bowed.

"Rangiku we known each other since we were kids please call me Gin" he chuckled.

"Alright…Gin" she blushed.

"I heard about the Byakuya incident….you know Rangiku you didn't have to slip me a love potion I already love you" he smiled.

Rangiku was shocked by his words "I-"she started but she couldn't find her words.

Just then Ichimaru kissed her and that made her the happiest soul reaper in the soul society.


End file.
